Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: The boy in the cupboard Harry Potter who never knew his parents one day recieves a letter from a man named Hagrid and from the Justice Guardians enrolling him to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, he makes friends and learns a lot about magic. But a dark plot to steal the Sorcerer's Stone is planned, and Harry and his friends must stop the one who desires it before Lord Voldemort is revived! Trivia *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Elsa, Anna, Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, Ono, will guest star in this. *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna appear at the beginning of the movie. *The storyline continues with Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Scenes Happy Birthday Harry *(Hagrid and the Justice Guardians walk in) *Hagrid: Sorry about that. *puts the door back up* *Jaden: Yeah. We're sorry too, but the door was locked, so we had to bust it down. *Jeffrey: Strong locks. *Vernon: *points his gun at the team* I demand that you all leave at once!!! You are breaking an entry!!! * Aqua: We won't be here long. * Hagrid: Dry up, Dursley! You great prune! *bends the front of the gun up with his bare hand* * (The gun shoots a hole in the ceiling) *Jeffrey: Hmph. *Discord: And just to be sure you don't get any ideas.... *takes the gun and swallows it* *(The Dursleys were surprised by this) *Hagrid: *to Dudley* Boy I haven't seen you since you were a baby, Harry. You're a bit larger than I expected. Particularly right in the middle. *Dudley: *stutters* I'm not Harry. *Scamper: Of coarse he's not. He doesn't even have the scar. * Harry: ...I am. * Hagrid: *smiles* Well of coarse you are. * Alexis: *smiles* It's good to see you again, Harry. *Aqua: *smiles* It truly is. *Hagrid: Got something for ya. Afraid I might sat on it at some point, but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same. *takes out a white box and gives it to Harry* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Harry: *opens the box and there's a cake inside* Thank you. *Hagrid: *smiles* It's not every day your young man turns 11, is it, eh? *Jaden: *smiles* We too have gifts for you, Harry. *snaps his fingers* *(The team members hold out presents) *Meowth: Happy Birthday, dude! *Tammy and DJ: *smile* Happy Birthday, Harry!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Maurice: Excuse me. Excuse me please. (A bigger cake is wheeled in) Now Harry. You can't have a birthday without this. *King Julien: *pops out of the cake dressed as a lady, smiles* HEY!!!! Surprise Harry!!! * Xion: *giggles* * Jaden: *Smiles, shakes his head, and rolls his eyes* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Oh, boy. *Harry: *smiles* Thank you all so much. *Aqua: Anytime. *(Hagrid sits down on the couch and with his umbrella starts a fire in the fireplace) *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Harry: *surprised by what Hagrid did* Excuse me..... Who are you? *Hagrid: Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. *Jaden: I'm Jaden Yuki. The New King of Games. *Jeffrey: I'm Jeffrey Dragonheart. *Alexis: *smiles* I'm Jaden's wife. Alexis Rhodes Yuki. *Aqua: I'm Aqua Dragonheart. Jeffrey's wife. * Xion: I'm Xion Dragonheart. * Beetles: Beetles' is my name and razzmatazz is my gain. *Pikachu: Pikachu. * Meowth: Name's Meowth. * Tammy: *smiles* I'm Tammy. *DJ: I'm...DJ. *Snowflake: I'm Snowflake. *Jesse: *smiles* Hiya, Harry. I'm Jesse Anderson. *May: *smiles* And I'm May. *Scamper: I'm Scamper and this is Brain. *Brain: Hiiiiiiiiiii!!!! *Patch: I'm Patch. *Harry: Blown up?! You told me my parents died in a car crash!! *Hagrid: A car crash?! A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?! *Jaden: What kinda stories are you telling the kid?! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Patunea: We had to say something to him. *(During this, Dudley greedingly takes the cake Hagrid for himself) *Jeffrey: *crosses his arms while glaring at Vernon* *Hagrid: It's an outrage!! It's a scandal!! *King Julien: It is a bucket of lies!!! *Aqua: How dare you lie to him?! *Vernon: He'll not be going!!! *Lea: Oooooh. And I suppose a great Muggle like you is gonna stop him, are ya? *Applejack: Cause if you are, y'all gonna have go through us! *Harry: "Muggle"? *Twilight: *to Harry* Non-magic people. *Hagrid: This boy's had his name known ever since he were born!! He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, AND he'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore. *Vernon: I will not pay for some crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks! *Anna: Uh oh. BIG mistake. *Hagrid: *points his umbrella at Vernon* Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me. *The Mask: *sees Dudley selfishly eat the cake Hagrid made for Harry* ...! Wait! Hagrid! *whispers in Hagrid's ear* .... over there. *points to Dudley* *(Hagrid sees what Dudley's doing and shoots a magic spell at him, making a pig tail appear) *(The Dursley's freak out from this and panic) *Jeffrey: *snickers* *The Mask: *changes into a farmer* Now here's MY gift to you, Harry!!! *sings* Ol' McDursley had a farm!! E-I-E-I-O!!! And on that farm he had a pig! E-I-E-I-O!!!! With an oink oink here and an oink oink there! Here an oink! There an oink! Everywhere and oink oink!!! Ol' McDursley had a farm!!! E-I-E-I-O!!! *(The team and Harry laughs at this) *Weebo: Bravo!! Encore!! *Batty: The classics never die! *(While the Dursley's were panicking) *Hagrid: Oh, um. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictley speaking, we're not allowed to do magic. *Harry: *nods* Okay. *May: Yeah. We have to keep our world a secret to the Muggle's. *Jeffrey: Right. *Hagrid: *looks at his pocket watch* Ooh! We're a bit behind schedule. Best be heading off. *Princess Cadence: Hagrid's right. We better get going. *Hagrid: *opens the door, to Harry* Unless you'd rather stay of coarse. *Jaden: *to Harry* So it's decision time. You can come with us, live a possibly better life, and find out who you are, or you can continue to live here with your aunt and uncle. *Jeffrey: He's right. I'm sure you have a lot of questions about your parents. With our help, you can get those answers. *(Hagrid and several of the Justice Guardians head out) *(Harry looks back at the Durselys, then grabbed his coat and followed Hagrid and the team) Diagon Alley *(The team, Hagrid and Harry are walking along in a street in London) *Xion: *looks around* *Harry: *reading the letter* "All students must be equipped with one standard size two pewter cauldron... And may bring if they desire... either an owl, a cat or a toad." *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiling and holds Tammy in his arms* If it were me, I'd go for a cat. *Tammy: *smiles and purrs* *Harry: Can we find all this in London? *Hagrid: If you know where to go. *Maurice: *looks ahead* AH! The Leaky Cauldron. Here it is. *Jeffrey: Excellent. *(They head inside) *(They approach the counter) *Tom: Ah, Hagrid. The usual, the presume? *Hagrid: No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business. *Nails: Yep. We're helping Harry here get his school supplies. *Tom: ...! Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter. *(This caught the attention of people in the building) *Nails: ...!!! *covers his mouth* *Discord: *to Harry* Brace yourself. You're about to get very popular. *Random wizard: Welcome back, Mr. Potter. *shakes Harry's hand* Welcome back. *Random witch: Doris Crockford. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last. *Man in turban: Harry *stutters* Potter. Can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you! *Hagrid: Hello, professor. I didn't see you there. Professor Quirrell will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. *Harry: Oh. Nice to meet you. *holds out his hand* *Quirrell: *holds back his own hands and stammers* Fearfully fascinating subject... Not that you need it, eh? *Tammy: *gently sniffs Quirrell* ....!!!! *DJ: ...? *Diego: Something wrong? *DJ: *whispers* I don't know how to explain this, but there's something funny about Quirrell. And not "ha-ha" funny. *Hagrid: *chuckles* Yes well. Must be going now. Lots to buy! *Harry: Goodbye. *(The team leaves with Hagrid and Harry) *Tammy: *whispers* I don't know what it was, but my animal instincts were telling me Quirrell's hiding something... *DJ: *whispers back* Same here. And whatever it is, it's creeping me out. *Snowflake: Whatever it is, we'll worry about it later. We should focus on helping Harry get what he needs. *DJ: Good point. *Hagrid: See Harry? You're famous. *Harry: But why am i famous? All these people, how is it they know who i am? *Hagrid: I'm not sure we're exactly the right persons to tell you that, Harry. *Elsa: *smiles* Let's just worry about getting your supplies right now. *(Hagrid uses his umbrella to tap on certain bricks) *(The bricks magically move) *Hagrid: *smiles* Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley. *Alexis: *smiles* Let's get going. *(Harry smiles in amazement as they enter Diagon Alley) *(As they walk around) *Twilight: *shakes in excitement* *Anna: You okay, Twilight? *Twilight: I'm just so looking forward to the book store here!!! *Scamper: You and your books. *Hagrid: *points to a store* Here's where you get your quills and your ink. *points to another one* Over there, all your bits and bobs for doing wizardry. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(They walk in front of the pet store) *Fluttershy: *smiles* *Bartok: *sees a bat* Hey, cousin!!! *Batty: This place has everything! *(Than they see the Qudditch store) *Xion: *smiles* *(Several kids are staring at a broom on display) *Random kid: Wow!! Look at it!!! The new Nimbus 2000!!! *Tammy: I wonder what would it be like to ride on a magic broom. *Doctor Strange: If we can afford one, we'd find out. *DJ: I'll bet it would be fun. *Harry: But, guys? How am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money. *Jeffrey: Oh, that's no problem. *Hagrid: Well there's your money, Harry. *points ahead* Gringotts! The Wizard Bank. Ain't no place safer. Not one. Except perhaps Hogwarts. *(They head inside Gringotts) *King Julien: Hey look!!! Munchkins!! *Xion: They aren't munchkins, King Julien. *King Julien: Uh, no! They're short. Therefore they're munchkins! *Scamper: You got the land of Oz on the brain. *Harry: Hagrid, what exactly are these things? *Hagrid: They're goblins, Harry. Clever as they come goblins, but not the most friendliest of beasts. *Shining Armor: It's best you stay close to us. *(They approach the head goblin at his desk) *Hagrid: Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal. *Goblin: Aaaaaah..... *stares at Harry* And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key? *Hagrid: Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere. *digs around his pockets* Ha! There's the little devil. And there's something else. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about the you-know-what in vault you-know-which. *gives the Goblin a letter* *Goblin: Very well. *(Later, they are heading to a vault) *The Mask: Boring roller coaster. *(The kart stops) *Griphook: Vault 687. Lamp, please *(Hagrid gives Griphook a lamp) *Griphook: *walks over to the vault with the lamp* Key please. *Kion: At least he's using his manners. *DJ: Yeah. *Hagrid: *gives Griphook the key* *(Griphook unlocks and opens the vault, which is filled with so many coins) Platform 9 and 3/4's * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films